percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
!Chapter 12!
Michaela's POV "Where the hell were you two!" I yelled at Maddie and Adam as I wrapped myself up in my pink bathrobe and raced down the stairs towards my friends. Maddie blushed and Adam smirked. I made a disgusted face, "Tell you what. I really don't want to know. But do you guys know what time it is?" I sighed when they shook their heads innocently. "It's 5:30 a.m.." Maddie's dark brown eyes widened, "W-what? 5:30? I thought....I thought it was 2." She turned to Adam, "You said it was 2!" Adam bit his lip, "It was 2 when I left....We must have been out there longer then I thought." Both blushed and I pretended to gag. That was the last thing I wanted to think of Maddie and Adam doing. I waved my hand, and walked into the living room, where everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Tori was sitting on the couch with her heads in her head, while Cody and Joe sat next to her with concerned faces. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, staring at Tori, who sat there like a statue. "Tori? Tori! TORI!" I screamed, pulling her hands away from her face and was surprised when I saw tears falling down her face. "Tori....is...are you okay?" I asked softly. She took a deep breath, then spoke in a small voice, "Sit down." Maddie, Adam and I obeyed, sitting quickly onto the leather couch. She took another deep breath, then said louder, "I...I haven't been very...honest with all of you. And I...I can't keep lying to you." She bit her lip, wiping tears away, staring at our shocked faces, then continued, "The truth is...my...my name isn't Tori Nightshade." My eyes widened, "Tori...wha-" Tori stared at me with a pleading gaze, "Michaela...please...just listen....My real name's not Tori Nightshade. Sure, I am really Tori, but....but my real name is Victoire Brennan. I....I changed it when I ran away from my parents' because....because I didn't want them to find me....I'm s-sorry." For a moment, we were all quiet. Tori.....wasn't Tori? She was Victoire? Emotions boiled over. I didn't need to deal with this. I didn't need this. "So you lied to us?" I growled. Tori/Victoire's eyes widened, but she nodded, "Michaela...I'm really sor-" "Save it. You lied to me! You lied to me! I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything! I thought we were best friends!" Joe turned and glared at me, "Stop it, Michaela!", as Tori began to sob. "Shut up, Joe!" I screamed, causing the others to roll over, still asleep, "She's a liar! She's a fony! She lied to you too!" Joe bared his teeth, "I said STOP. IT!" He grabbed my wrist, to try and pull me down, but his anger made his powers unleash. A sharp shock hit my body and I flew hard against the couch; I let out a cry. Tori screamed in horror, Joe paled but his teeth stayed bared, and Cody began to yell at Joe. "What the Hades was that for!" He glared harshly at Joe, who yelled back, "I didn't mean to, but she derserv-" I stormed out of the apartment, leaving the two boys and Tori alone to stare at me in surprise. I screamed behind me, "I hate you all! I HATE YOU!" I ran as fast as I could. After a few minutes of running through the buildings, tears filled my eyes. What had I done? To be continued.....in !Chapter 13! :D Category:Chapter Page